The rapid rise in the popularity of the use of the Internet and its transformation from a mainly military and academic service to a service for the ordinary consumer, there has led to a rise in of the use of the Internet to transmit pornographic and obscene materials.
This has been a particular problem for schools and families with children. Unless strictly and constantly supervised, a child or adolescent with basic Internet skills can access materials that are inappropriate for their viewing.